


LOTR Drabble Pile 1: Gen

by Rubynye



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, Gen, The Shire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 54
Words: 9,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I originally intended this for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/"><b>tolkien_weekly</b></a>'s Gluttony challenge, but  the idea wouldn't come together in time. Oh, and yes, it's way too cheerful.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**LOTR Drabble Pile 1: Gen**_  
I admit, I'm heaping these up and not editing headers, notes, etc. I may at a later date but right now I'm concentrating on the longer stories.

So, these are the genfics. Not all are fluffy. I mostly wrote hobbits, but there are Men and Elves in here, too (especially women -- I'm fond of Eowyn and Galadriel).


	2. Should Have Hurried (drabble, gen, G)

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
pensive  
---|---  
  
_ **Should Have Hurried (drabble, gen, G)** _

For the "mourning" challenge over at [](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/profile)[**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/). I've been thinking about this all week, and I finally figured out whose POV I needed to write it from.

**Should Have Hurried**

We should have hurried home.

Minas Tirith was so fair, and the Rohrrim so merry, and Rivendell sweet though sad; we celebrated their Birthday, thinking there was no hurry. But now the Shire looks like a land conquered, and my parents look fifteen years older. I had to let Pippin go without me into danger once more, and Sam's faithful heart broke again at the Party Tree, and the quenched light in Frodo's eyes... after everything, all I wanted for him was to come home, and he couldn't even have that.

None of us could.

We ought to have hurried.


	3. A Double Drabble of Encouragement (Sam, Rosie, assorted small Gamgees, G)

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
hopeful  
---|---  
  
_ **A Double Drabble of Encouragement (Sam, Rosie, assorted small Gamgees, G)** _

I feel very discouraged today, and I know some of my friends do too. I decided awhile ago that instead of write mopy journal entries about being discouraged I would write drabbles. Hence this. G-rated, but it does warrant a warning for children being messily sick.

Pippin was ill. Merry was ill. So were Rose and Frodo, and Elanor, who had tried to help and only made herself worse. So were Marigold's children, and Jolly's, so no help could come from Bywater to the besieged residents of Bag End.

Pippin cried incessantly, no matter how Rosie rocked him and crooned; Merry lay slumped over her other shoulder, snoring messily. Sam sat wearily beside his wife, his arms full of Rose and Frodo, who had finally let him sing them to sleep. Rose drooled onto his shoulder, and Frodo had sneezed on him several times.

Pippin finally whimpered into sleep. Rosie laid her head on the dry side of Sam's shoulder. "D'ye ever wish you'd gone with him?" she whispered.

Sam turned to look at his wife, as bedraggled as he was himself, her hair every which way, her eyes red in the candlelight. His beautiful Rosie, though he knew better than to tell her so right then. "Some days," he said truthfully, "but I'm glad to be here with you, my Rosie."

She smiled, and shifted under the armfuls of children to kiss him. Pippin promptly woke up howling, and Sam sighed and kissed him, too.


	4. Sweet Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally intended this for [](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/profile)[**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/)'s Gluttony challenge, but the idea wouldn't come together in time. Oh, and yes, it's way too cheerful.

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
hopeful  
---|---  
  
_ **Sweet Water (Frodo &amp; Sam, drabble, rated G)** _

Hopefully this little tidbit will convince people to forgive me for the previous story. Not that I should really say I wrote this; it's half dialogue, and that's all taken from Tolkien. Anyway.

Title: Sweet Water  
Rating: G  
Characters/Pairing: Frodo and Sam. Slash or no is in the eye of the beholder.  
Disclaimer: The characters, setting, and dialogue featured in this story are from the works of Professor Tolkien, and are used here in a spirit of love and appreciation and for no monetary gain.  
Author's note: I originally intended this for [](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/profile)[**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/)'s Gluttony challenge, but the idea wouldn't come together in time. Oh, and yes, it's way too cheerful.  
.  


"Let me drink first, Mr. Frodo."

I cock my eyebrow. "All right, but there's room enough for two." He must be thirsty; I know I am. Even so...

My poor Sam. He looks like I've slapped him.  
"I didn't mean that," he says, brown eyes round. "I mean, if it's poisonous..." and I almost could. Always setting himself between me and danger, and always I let him. What should I do without him? "...if you understand me."

"I do. But I think we'll trust our luck together, Sam; or our blessing." I smile, kissing his cheek; he smiles back, sweet as water.


	5. The Valor of the Beardless

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
experimental  
---|---  
  
_**The Valor of the Beardless ( Eomer, Frodo, gen holiday drabble**_  
**Holiday Drabble**  
Title: The Valor of the Beardless  
Written for: [](http://serai1.livejournal.com/profile)[**serai1**](http://serai1.livejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Warnings: I'm not good at Rohrrhim.

Over his goblet's rim, Eomer watches the Ringbearer, a grave little figure between the wizard and King Elessar. A year ago he never would have believed that so small and sweet-faced a person could bear the fate of Middle-Earth.

A year ago, or a half year, but Eomer knows better now, after a laughing Halfling and the sister he'd grown beside had made him belatedly see the valor of the beardless. So Eomer finds bending his knee no more than well-earned honor and courtesy, finds that Frodo's smile is strangely sweet and his eyes are old and bright as stars.


	6. Beregond's Lucky Hat

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
tired  
---|---  
  
_**Beregond's Lucky Hat (Pippin, Beregond, Gen holiday drabble)**_  
**Holiday Drabble**  
Title: Beregond's Lucky Hat  
Written for: [](http://martal0712.livejournal.com/profile)[**martal0712**](http://martal0712.livejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Warnings: incredibly silly.

When Beregond entered the _Five Armies_, he ducked low; his fellow Guardsmen and the Rangers with them glanced up, then began to laugh and cheer. "Beregond," asked Damrod, "who is---"

"Peregrin son of Paladin!" cried that worthy, waving from Beregond's shoulders as the Man grinned up at him. "drinks, like me, are on Beregond! The King's made him Captain of the White Company!"

"Oh no, let us treat you!" As the Men surged up round Beregond, cheering and clapping him on the back, Pippin leaned over to whisper in his ear, :"see, I _am_ a lucky hat, aren't I?"


	7. Walking With Stars

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
pensive  
---|---  
  
_**Walking With Stars (Frodo, gen holiday drabble)**_  
**Holiday Drabble**  
Title: Walking With Stars  
Written for: [](http://b-briarwood.livejournal.com/profile)[**b_briarwood**](http://b-briarwood.livejournal.com/)  
Character: Frodo  
Rating: G  


Frodo goes out walking in the twilight, his companions the twinkling stars. Sometimes the country looks freshly familiar, the starlight silvering golden stands of grain and draping dimnesses between branches, but showing them still as they are in the daytime. Sometimes the land appears a world apart, color washed away to soft paleness and softer shadows, nothing enduring but dapple and glow and darkness and the odd nightbird's cry. Sometimes he looks up, and can almost, almost hear faint echoes of a song.

Always and ever, his feet bring him at last home to Bag End, to his warm bed.


	8. Reminiscence

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
good  
---|---  
  
_ **Reminiscence (drabble; Eowyn, Merry, rated G)** _

There's a fair bit of Eowyn on my friends list today *wave to [](http://hyel.livejournal.com/profile)[**hyel**](http://hyel.livejournal.com/)* and one neat thing about drabbles is being able to use a bit of story that didn't fit into a longer work currently under development. So.

Title: Reminiscence  
Characters: Merry, Eowyn, others in the middle distance  
Rating: G  
Warning: tinsaddle-y if looked at in the right light.  
Disclaimer: This is a brief benign avocation.

"There are times he reminds me of Theodred," Eowyn said softly. She and Merry sat on a wall, sipping water, watching Faramir and Pippin laugh and spar. "Not when he had his blood up, but in quiet moments, when he sang or when he smiled."

Merry passed her the cup, their fingers touching. "Whom do I remind you of?"

"Eomer, when we were little and scruffy." They both laughed; then Merry looked up at Eowyn, tilting his head, and said, "I have never met anyone like you."

Eowyn smiled, and kissed his brow, then picked up her sword to rejoin the practice.


	9. March 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit....experimental. I hope it works.

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
experimental  
---|---  
  
_ **March 13 (Gen drabble, hobbits, PG)** _

Title: March 13  
Rating: PG, maybe  
Characters: Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin, though not in that order. Others mentioned.  
Work: _Return of the King_, both book and movie  
Disclaimer: This is a brief benign avocational fiction.  
Author's note: This is a bit....experimental. I hope it works.

Swiftly we ride, but terror is swifter; my lady's pale and silent, holding me in the saddle. Pippin, I'm coming, I won't leave you alone.

The Ring singing lies, the orcs cackling truth, that Stinker lurking in the darkness, but Mr. Frodo's needing aid, and none's here but me alone.

Captain Faramir burns, Lord Denethor grieves, Gandalf is gone to marshal the defences, and how I miss Merry, as I watch here alone.

Dim light and harsh voices; I'm naked and captive. Sam is lost, we have lost, the Ring's returned to its Master; all is lost, and I despair alone.


	10. Simbelmyne

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
pensive  
---|---  
  
_ **Simbelmyne (drabble, Merry, Pippin, rated G)** _

A drabble offer drabble (no, I haven't forgotten!), written for [](http://maripo5a.livejournal.com/profile)[**maripo5a**](http://maripo5a.livejournal.com/) with prompts of periwinkle, whisper, and bergamot.

Title: Simbelmyne  
Rating: G  
Characters: Merry, Pippin, Eowyn (M/P, kinda)  
Disclaimer: just a brief benign avocational fiction.

Merry's eyelids were periwinkle, bruised and translucent with weeping, and Pippin longed to kiss them better, to whisper saucy cheer in Merry's ear. But, knights do not whisper when laying a king to rest; Pippin made himself stand silent and still as he watched Merry's farewell to Theoden King. After, Merry handed the king's arms to King Eomer's tall esquire, and they exchanged deep bows.

Then Merry stood beside Pippin, twining their hands as hobbits might, tucking a simbelmyne blossom behind Pippin's ear. Eowyn came to them, her long hair scented with bergamot; kneeling, she pulled them into a friend's embrace.


	11. Hot Supper on the Trail

_ **Hot Supper on the Trail (G-rated Fellowship droubble for Nimue)** _

O is this G-rated. But I got all the prompts in, turquoise, to tear at, and a citrus fruit. :D  
I hope you enjoy it, Nimue!

Title: Hot Supper on the Trail  
Rating: G  
Characters: various of the Fellowship  
Word Count: 200  
Disclaimer: Not even the grouse are mine.

"Grouse _again_?" Pippin sighed., draping himself over Merry's lap. "Can't we eat anything with four feet?"

"You should be glad of a hot meal at all, Peregrin," Gandalf retorted, and Pippin rolled his eyes and went limper, squeaking when Merry pushed him over onto Frodo. Sam, meanwhile, paused in gutting one bird to eye it critically. "I wish might do a bit different with these, just for a change."

"Try this, Samwise." Rummaging briefly, Boromir brought forth a bumpy-skinned yellow sphere, dappled with red; he tossed it to Pippin, who made to tear at it before Frodo plucked it from his hands and Merry passed it over to Sam. "It's a blood orange," Boromir said. "A sour fruit from South Gondor. The cooks often use them to season game."

Sam sniffed the fruit intently, tasted a divot of its peel, and smiled. "It should be right tasty, sir, and thank you." Pulling out his smaller pan, Sam set about chopping the fruit into sauce; Pippin watched the proceedings with a mournful green eye till Merry snagged a turquoise-speckled feather and tickled him with it while Frodo held him in place, and the Fellowship smiled at the sound of his laughter.


	12. Rocking-Chair

_ **Rocking-Chair (Gen droubble, G-rated, Sam)** _

Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/toilanddrouble/profile)[**toilanddrouble**](http://community.livejournal.com/toilanddrouble/)'s Tolkien Poetry challenge. :D

Title: Rocking-Chair  
Rating: G  
Characters: Sam Gamgee and family  
Disclaimer: The characters, settings, and poetry in this story do not belong to me.  


_I sit beside the fire and think/ Of all that I have seen._

Sam Gamgee sat rocking gently in the chimney corner of his daughter Daisy's smial, her baby Bell asleep on his chest; he hummed a song he'd learned long ago at an old hobbit's knee.

_In every wood in every spring/ There is a different green._

Behind closed eyelids, Sam saw trees: Lorien, Ithilien, Bindbale, the forests of Middle-Earth, the trees he'd planted round the Shire, the tree he'd planted on Rosie's grave.

_I sit beside the fire and think/ Of people long ago,/ And people who will see a world/ That I shall never know._

"All right, Dad?" Daisy asked, and he smiled and nodded before she could try to rise. She was heavy with her next baby, a child Sam knew he wouldn't meet.

_But all the while I sit and think/ Of times there were before/ I listen for returning feet/ And voices at the door._

Daisy smiled, settling back, then turned to the door as her husband entered with Young Tom and Robin, laughing as they hung up their cloaks. Daisy laughed, too, when Pindy lifted her bodily to kiss her, and Sam smiled, humming and rocking.


	13. After the Last Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of Bywater is won.

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
cheerful  
---|---  
  
_ **After the Last Battle (Merry/Pippin, PG-13, droubble)** _

Happy Valentine's Day! I wrote this for the Kissathon over at [](http://community.livejournal.com/bdotp/profile)[**bdotp**](http://community.livejournal.com/bdotp/).

Title: After the Last Battle  
Author: [](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/profile)[**rubynye**](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/)  
Length: 200 words  
Pairing: Merry/Pippin (bookiverse)  
Rating: PG-13, mostly for violence  
Summary: The Battle of Bywater is won.  
Disclaimer: A brief benign avocational fiction

One last sword-stroke, one last Man vanquished, and hobbits are crying "We won!" behind him. Pippin wipes his sword on a patch of clean grass, takes a deep breath, and turns around. His heartbeat pounds in his veins, and it almost aches to be still when he's been constantly moving and fighting, riding and leading since the day before.

But they've won. The hobbits wave their weapons overhead, embrace each other and cheer; the few surviving Men glare from within a ring of grimly smiling archers as their hands are bound securely.. Where is Merry?

Pippin looks over the battlefield, even as the hobbits around him, Tooks all, take up the cry of victory. He sees Frodo, dusty but unbloodied, and Sam supporting an injured, laughing lad; Pippin's Tooks shout, patting his back, but worry roars in his ears, nearly drowning them out. _Where is Merry?_

There he is, limping a little, his arms dark and sticky to the shoulders, his grin broad and weary. His eyes brighten when he spots Pippin, and Pippin's heart unclenches, his tongue looses, he cries, "Merry, we've won!"

"Yes, Pippin." Merry clasps his shoulders, hands alive and tight, and their mouths meet in a hard, joyful kiss.


	14. Afteryule Morning

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
cheerful  
---|---  
  
_ **Afteryule Morning (Frodo, Sam, G-rated drabble)** _

For the [](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/profile)[**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/) "Romance" challenge. A slightly different take on the term.

Title: Afteryule Morning  
Characters/Pairing: Frodo, Sam (maybe &amp;, maybe /, maybe…)  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: This is a benign avocational fiction.

 

Frodo groaned.

"Mornin', Mr. Frodo," Sam replied cheerily, pulling the curtains wide. "And beautiful it is."

Chill sunlight flooded the room. Frodo dragged the blanket over his head. "There's nothing you can say to make me believe so."

"But it's truly lovely, sir, the low sun glowing through the clouds, flakes of snow drifting down like little stars."

Frodo peered over the blanket's edge. Beyond the window, the world shone as Sam had described. Entranced, Frodo sat up, pushing tousled curls aside for a better view. "Sam, you're a true poet."

Sam blushed, bright as the morning and much pinker.


	15. Rosy Waking

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
cheerful  
---|---  
  
_ **Rosy Waking (drabble, PG, Pippin)** _

I'm getting back into the drabble groove. Folks to whom I promised drabbles back in December may see them soonish.

This was written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/profile)[**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/) "Red"&gt; challenge.

Title: Rosy Waking  
Rating: PG  
Character: Pippin, with a couple of cameos.  
Disclaimer: This is a brief, benign avocational fiction written for praise, not profit.

Everything considered, Pippin was quite surprised to wake.

For an unmeasured time he'd drifted in darkness; once, distant and underwater, he heard Boromir's warm voice. But pain threaded through the quiet till agony enwrapped him, and he wished for nothing but for it to end. Friendly voices beckoned at the edge of understanding, cool hands soothed the aching till it could be borne, and Pippin realized he lay awake, sunlight glowing rosy through his eyelids.

They were too heavy to lift, and sleep already called, but as Pippin dozed, he looked at the ruddy brightness behind his eyelids and smiled.


	16. Faded into Light

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
embarrassed  
---|---  
  
_ **Faded Into Light (G-rated drabble-shaped-thing, features elves)** _

Finally, finally I'm fulfilling my most recent set of drabble requests. I do apologize for how long it's taken me, and for how few of these are going to be truly drabbles.

Title: Faded into Light  
Word Count: 110  
Rating: G  
Characters: A pair of Elf-women. One you know, one you don't. Others you know discussed.   
Written for: [](http://shirebound.livejournal.com/profile)[**shirebound**](http://shirebound.livejournal.com/)

Alcarinque sailed for love of her Lady, and because Middle-Earth held for her long shadows and her betrothed's cairn, and in truth her heart was filled with something of those shadows as well. But when the Ringbearers came aboard, the younger glimmered and the elder dreamed, and as their story was sung to her she saw how peace glowed in their faces.

"How do you find the Ringbearers?" her Lady asked, and Alcarinque said wonderingly, "they seek the light of the West, but already they shine with it."

"Just so," said the Lady, with her secret smile; with that understanding the darkness in Alcarinque's heart began to fade into light.


	17. Squires of the Mark

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
cheerful  
---|---  
  
_ **Squires of the Mark (G-rated drabble.25; Frodo, Theoden, AU)** _

Title: Squires of the Mark  
Rating: G. Gen.  
Characters: Frodo, Theoden; Eowyn cameos; others discussed.  
Written for: [](http://karadin.livejournal.com/profile)[**karadin**](http://karadin.livejournal.com/). I couldn't make porn work. I hope plot is satisfactory. *huggle*  
Disclaimer: A brief benign avocational fiction.

 

"Frodo son of Drogo, my King." Eowyn presented the Halfling to Theoden, and they regarded each other. At first glance he was small and smooth-chinned, but Theoden had been King long enough to see that those eyes were neither young nor mild..

"I wish to ask of you a boon," he said, chin up, and Theoden inclined his head, listening. "Take my young cousins Meriadoc and Peregrin into your service. They need a place in these great matters, and by your side would be ideal for them and for you."

Theoden recalled the curly-haired little youths he'd met at ruined Isengard, the cheer they brought forth in any who spoke with them. "So it shall be," he said, and he and Frodo shared a smile.


	18. Mending Sleep

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
hopeful  
---|---  
  
_**Mending Sleep (droubble, Rosie and Frodo, PG)**_  
[](http://rabidsamfan.livejournal.com/profile)[**rabidsamfan**](http://rabidsamfan.livejournal.com/) is writing a spate of wonderful drabbles. [One in particular](http://www.livejournal.com/users/rabidsamfan/131648.html) gave me a plotbunny. I actually wrote this awhile ago, and realized I hadn't posted it.

Title: Mending Sleep  
Characters: Rosie, Frodo  
Rating: between G and PG, I guess. I see it as G  
Word Count: 200  
Disclaimer: Yet another brief benign avocational fiction

 

Rosie was ever a heavy sleeper, and there was much to do these days, putting things right in the aftermath of the Troubles, so it was three nights running before she realized that she tossed and woke because her ears caught faint unhappy sounds from down the hall. Choked-off gasping, low and brief, and Sam away planting down by Buckland; she found herself wrapped in a shawl and standing by Mr. Frodo's door almost before she was properly awake.

She raised her hand to knock, but it found the knob instead, bold as if it were at all her place to look in on Mr. Frodo. The door gave as if with its own will, and she saw Mr. Frodo sitting up sleepless in bed; for all his height and his letters and his deeds he looked to her like her brothers after night-fears, with eyes that had seen the end of the world and beyond.

So she sat down by him, pulled the covers up round him and smoothed damp hair from his brow, and when he threaded his four fingers between her five he gave her such a gentle smile it was impossible not to smile in return.


	19. A Chat over Biscuits

_ **A Chat over Biscuits (drabble, Pippin and Rosie, rated G)** _

So I wrote this one for [](http://cyan-blue.livejournal.com/profile)[**cyan_blue**](http://cyan-blue.livejournal.com/), but unfortunately I couldn't actually work in the word 'cyan', alas. I managed 'cardamom' and 'sharing a confidence'; though.

Title: A Chat over Biscuits  
Rating: G  
Characters: Pippin and Rosie, others discussed  
Disclaimer: As someone else said, nothing belongs to me save the order of the words.

"You do bake the finest biscuits," Pippin raised one pale flecked wafer, breathing in cardamom sweetness; giggling as if she were thirty years younger, Rosie said, "out with it, Mister Pippin."

"Rosie Gamgee, when will you call me Pippin?" he asked, winking as he took a bite, and she smiled. "When my Sam does. And you have sommat to say, I'm thinking."

"Well, yes." He looked down at the pastry in his hand. "I've noticed…. I think my Farry is courting your Goldilocks, seriously enough that we ought to discuss it."

Rosie blinked, then pushed the plate of biscuits closer.


	20. ...Anything Bigger Than...

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
cheerful  
---|---  
  
_ **...Anything Bigger Than... (Merry, Pippin, G-rated drabble)** _

I've taken a brief hiatus from drabbles while working on some projects, but I'll be returning to them soon. This was for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/bdotp/profile)[**bdotp**](http://community.livejournal.com/bdotp/) Drabblefest.

Title: ...Anything Bigger Than...  
Pairing: Merry/Pippin  
Rating: G, not really even slashy  
Disclaimer: These characters are not mine in any way, nor is their setting.

 

"Pippin?"

A groan.

"I know you're not dead under there."

"Ugh, I feel I should be. Leave me in peace, Merry?"

"Not until you tell me, how big _was_ that apple?"

"It was magnificent. Round and rosy. I could barely hold it with both hands."

"Sounds like Dittany, with her hips." A mutual giggle. "And that atop the pies."

"Well, between bramble, rosehip and buttermilk custard, how might I decide!"

"Pippin?

A sigh. "Yes, Merry?"

"Remember when Aunt Eglantine told us never to eat anything bigger than our heads?"

"I always remember what my Mam says, Merry."

"I should have known that with you she'd have to mean it literally."


	21. Green Thumb

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
verdant  
---|---  
  
_ **Two G-for-Green Gamgee Drabbles** _

The challenge over at [](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/profile)[**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/) this week is Green, which made me *immediately* think of Sam. So:

Title: Green Thumb  
Rating: G  
Characters: Gaffer Gamgee and his three sons  
Disclaimer: This is a brief, affectionate avocational fiction.  


Gaffer Gamgee had thought to leave Bag End's gardening to his eldest son, and find the second a place in Hobbiton or else in Tighfield, as it pleased the Master. But Ham was ever tangling and twining and finger-weaving little oddments, while Hal was dutiful enough but as like to mash a bulb in his hands as hold it. And then came Samwise, little Sam, who murmured to the plants as he tended them with gentle chubby fingers, shining smiles on them and all but watering with tears, and the Gaffer knew which son would take over his place.

 

I saw the first line on [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=firstlines_1000)[**firstlines_1000**](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=firstlines_1000) and got 100 words out of it, at least. Also, this was inspired by [](http://community.livejournal.com/shire_kitchen/profile)[**shire_kitchen**](http://community.livejournal.com/shire_kitchen/)'s Recipe Fic challenge.

Title: Fresh Green  
Rating: G  
Characters: Sam, greenness, Frodo; Pippin cameos  
Disclaimer: This is a brief, affectionate avocational fiction.  


Everything Sam tastes is green. The scent of Ithilien, a thousand mingled herbs and flowers spiced with fresh pine, curls in his mouth. For so long everything tasted of ash and death, and at the end fire; now he soaks in, breathes in, savors greenness and growth and joy.

So as soon as he might, despite the healers' concerned frowns, Sam gets himself a salad, fresh greens and sprouts and herb flowers sprinkled over. Pippin exclaims, "why, you could swim in cream for the asking, and you want greens?" but Frodo smiles, accepts a fork, and settles in beside him.


	22. Star-Dust

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
cheerful  
---|---  
  
_ **Star-Dust (G-rated drabble, Sam)** _

Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/profile)[**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/) Dust challenge.They had a *lot* of angst over there.

Title: Star-Dust  
Rating: G   
Character: Sam ~~ Gardner~~ Gamgee  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine but the joy Professor Tolkien's works have brought me.  


It was surely just idle fancy, Samwise said to himself, and if the past year's journeys hadn't cured him of fancies naught ever would. And still, it seemed that the Lady's gift of earth from her garden had a soft shine to it, even in sunlight; a faint glimmer surrounded every precious grain of dust he dropped at the roots of his new young trees.

It was just an idle fancy, or so Sam believed, till he saw that daytime starshine gleam off the mallorn's silver bole and golden leaves, till he saw it shimmering in his baby daughter's hair.


	23. Bath Songs

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
anxious  
---|---  
  
_ **Bath Songs (Merry. Pippin, other hobbits; PG drabble.25)** _

There appears to be a bit of a lull in my morning [ETA: Bwahaha. this took me 2 hours to set up]. I'm taking advantage of it. I am incredibly sorry about how long it's taken me to get these out to people.

Title: Bath Songs  
Characters/Pairing: Merry, Pippin, other hobbits you mostly know  
Rating: PG at the *very* outside.  
Word Count: 125  
Disclaimer: As ever, not mine. Especiallly the quoted poetry.  
Written for: [](http://blackbird-song.livejournal.com/profile)[**blackbird_song**](http://blackbird-song.livejournal.com/)  


"Sing hey! For the bath at close of day/that washes the weary mud away..."

Merry smiles to hear Pippin singing, Frodo joining in, and finally Sam as well. He remembers Pippin, tiny in his bathtub, squeaking along as Uncle Pal sang and washed him and Merry harmonized and held towels.

And now to look at Pippin, as tall as Merry (though _not_ taller) and too stubborn to stay behind, and Uncle Pal will not thank Merry for bringing him with them into likely danger. But Merry will just have to cross that bridge as he comes to it.

Frodo shouts "whoa!", distracting Merry from his thoughts into laughter. Pippin always ends the song with a splash, but no matter; Merry grins at the thought of making him mop.


	24. City on the Lake

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
hopeful  
---|---  
  
_ **City on the Lake (hobbits, drabble, rated G)** _

It's Original Character Day over here at Ruby's journal. And it's the Friday to a long hard stressful week. Hooray for fiction.

Title: City on the Lake   
Characters: Mayor Samwise Gamgee and two of his relatives  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: Tweenage rebelliousness.  
Disclaimer: The narrator may be my creation, but hobbits in general, Sam Gamgee and all his sisters in specific, and Middle-Earth in all its glory belong to Professor Tolkien.  
Written for: [](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/profile)[**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/)'s Life Aquatic challenge.  


The King's rebuilt Annuminas, a mouthful of a name, and come there to bide, and I've formed a mind to see those white towers flutter their flags by a shining sheet of water. Mam cries out against my going, calls it wildness and foolish fancy, but turning to my uncle she's found herself checked, for he's Mayor Sam, who was a Traveller before. Though he says I mustn't go till I'm of age, he also says there's worse sights for a hobbit's eyes than the King's new city on the lake. Mam's right displeased with that answer, she is!


	25. Watching and Waiting

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
springtimy  
---|---  
  
_ **Watching and Waiting (Brandybucks and Tooks, drabble-and-a-half PG-rated at most)** _

Title: Watching and Waiting  
Characters/Pairing: Molly Brandybuck and Meli Took  
Rating: PG, maybe  
Word Count: 150  
Disclaimer: I'm not sure who Molly and Meli belong to; they're from _Pretty Good Year_ founded by [](http://sharpest-rose.livejournal.com/profile)[**sharpest_rose**](http://sharpest-rose.livejournal.com/). Hobbits in general and the Shire they inhabit belong to Professor Tolkien.  
Written for: [](http://magickalmolly.livejournal.com/profile)[**magickalmolly**](http://magickalmolly.livejournal.com/)  


 

Sweet apple blossoms hid Molly in a cloud of scented white as she watched hobbits pass below her. There went Cicely and Regi, stupidly far apart, eyes stubbornly downcast, smiling though neither could see it. Just as they walked beneath Molly, Regi's hand swung a bit further out, and on the next step Cicely let her hand fold into his, and Molly bit her fingers to keep in her giggle.

Hearing a giggle, she thought she hadn't, till she felt the branch tremble. "Meli," she called, and in return got another giggle and a drift of petals onto her head; Molly looked up to see Meli on the branch above her, grinning cheekily ear to ear. "I found you!" Meli cried, and Molly caught her giggles as she sat up. "Not till you've tagged me!" she replied, jumping to catch the next branch, laughing as Meli chased her to the ground.


	26. Lilies on the Water

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
cheerful  
---|---  
  
_ **Lilies on the Water (drabble, Merry and Pippin, G)** _

This is a rather more conventional water drabble for the "Life Aquatic" challenge at [](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/profile)[**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/)..

Title: Lilies on the Water  
Characters: Merry and Pippin  
Rating: G like a gee gee thing.  
Warnings: Quoted poetry  
Disclaimer: Not mine, especially the poetry.

Dozing on the Withywindle's mossy bank, Merry gradually noticed Pippin's humming. "What's that, Pip?"

"_Old Tom Bombadil is a merry fellow,_" Pippin sang in answer; Merry joined in on "_Bright blue his jacket is, and his boots are yellow._" "I was just thinking of him," Pippin said, "his singing and his kindness."

"And his fair wife Goldberry! _Reeds by the shady pool, lilies on the water, Old Tom Bombadil and the River-daughter!_"

As Merry and Pippin sang, it seemed another voice joined theirs, at once deeper and cheerier; startled, they sat up and looked round, but saw no one.


	27. Surfeit

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
cheerful  
---|---  
  
_ **Surfeit (Frodo , Merry, Pippin, G-rated drabbleoid)** _

I actually have a handful of short-short-but-not-drabble stories to post. Soon. I can't wait till the end-of-year events are over where I work....

Title: Surfeit  
Characters/Pairing: Frodo, Merry, and a hopeful Pippin  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 125  
Warnings: cheesecake.  
Disclaimer: Not even the cheesecake is mine.  
Written for: [](http://ellinestel.livejournal.com/profile)[**ellinestel**](http://ellinestel.livejournal.com/)  


"Merry Brandybuck," said Frodo slowly as he surveyed the laden table, "this is surely your doing."

"Oh, Frodo, that's unfair." cried Merry, while Pippin giggled behind his hand. "I didn't put anyone up to making any of these."

"No, you just put it about into any pert little ear you might, that Frodo Baggins, having of late come into his majority, and having a slight fondness for cheesecake, might look kindly on a lass who brought one by. And so we come to this." Frodo gestured at the table covered with cheesecakes of every size and sort, from tartlets to preserve-smothered rounds to a huge cake sporting a broiled-sugar top. "What will we do with this surfeit of cheesecake?"

"Eat it?" Pippin asked hopefully. Frodo sighed. Merry snickered.


	28. Mollycoddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Absurdly long, will appear in the first comment.

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
hopeful  
---|---  
  
_ **Mollycoddle (Drabble.25, Sam Gamgee, G)** _

Title: Mollycoddle  
Character: Mayor Sam Gamgee  
Rating: G  
Warnings: see Author's Note  
Disclaimer: Sam's not mine, though I'd like for him to be.  
Author's note: Absurdly long, will appear in the first comment.  


My old Gaffer never did believe in coddling plant nor child. He was sparing with soft words and free with cuffs and chidings, and there were days I was little I thought I'd never please him.

I learned to tend and weed and prune from him, but there came a day when the garden was mine to care as I would. So too with my chits. I scold a little less and cuddle more than he might in my place; sometimes I hear his voice gruff in my ear, saying I mollycoddle them, but they're growing bright and sturdy, each in their way. If they've sense it's from their Mam, but I think I may say I've not done badly, all told.


	29. Halfway to Hale

_ **Halfway to Hale (LOTR drabble, rated PG)** _

For [](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/profile)[**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/)'s Mirkwood challenge. The title isn't very good, but I couldn't find a better one.

Title: Halfway to Hale  
Rating: PG for implied violence  
Character: OC Elf archer, a young one from the sound of things. Think he's over 100 yet?  
Book: _Return of the King_ backstory.  
Disclaimer: Arda and its peoples are the Professor's, not mine.  


And how should I stay behind, lying idle abed? Too long has the Greenwood lain under shadow, too long has the reeking breath of evil tainted the wind rustling in the leaves. With the fall of Mordor the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood now rise, doom on their brows and their hands filled with light, to lead a mingled force of elves against Dol Guldur's dark walls. Those walls shall be broken, the overhanging gloom shattered, and Mirkwood once more shall greenly glow in the Sun. As I live and may walk I must be nowhere but there!


	30. Chandelier City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/profile)[**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/) "Art" challenge.

_ **Chandelier City (drabble: Pippin, Merry mentioned, G)** _

Title: Chandelier City  
Rating: G  
Characters: Pippin  
Based on: _Fellowship of the Ring_  
Disclaimer: Middle-Earth is the Professor's and the fullness thereof.  
Author's Note: Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/profile)[**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/) "Art" challenge.  


Once little Pippin Took would stare enthralled at the great branched chandelier in the Brandy Hall banquet-room, shining wire and sparkling glass supporting a thousand candles; he could have gazed for hours, if Merry had let him.

Now Pippin beholds a city of chandeliers, hung amidst the broad branches of Lorien's trees. Above him Caras Galadhon, as their guides name it, sparkles and glows, its open-arched buildings encircled by floating starry lights, hazily reflected in burnished-silver branches. Pippin had thought his heart too heavy to raise ever again, but the elven-city shining before him lifts it on a gasp of wonder.


	31. Found in Translation

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
anxious  
---|---  
  
_ **Found in Translation (Merry &amp; Eowyn, G-rated Drabbloid)** _

Title: Found in Translation  
Fandom: LOTR  
Word Length:135  
Rating: G  
Characters: Merry, and Eowyn though she doesn't say much  
Dedicated to: [](http://danachan.livejournal.com/profile)[**danachan**](http://danachan.livejournal.com/) because I owe her a birthday story, [](http://hyel.livejournal.com/profile)[**hyel**](http://hyel.livejournal.com/) in hopes of brightening her day, and both of them because I love them very much  
Disclaimer: As ever, the Professor's, not mine.

"Oh! We call this sweetfoil at home!" Merry plucked a spring of the sweet-scented herb, smiling up at Eowyn as he tucked it behind his ear. "And I found pansies and marigolds and three different sorts of daisies in the Great Hall's gardens, all called after some unpronounceable Horse-Lord name." Eowyn laughed, and Merry grinned cheekily, but the sky beyond her filled his eyes. "And they would all have different names again in Gondor and in Rivendell," he mused. "Someone should write a book one day that puts them all straight, and tells of the ones that grow only in certain lands. Perhaps..."

His stomach grumbled at that moment, and he shook his head and pulled a false pout as Eowyn laughed again. "When your laughter's done, my lady, perhaps we might go in and dine?"


	32. Light to Torech Ungol

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
hopeful  
---|---  
  
_ **Light to Torech Ungol (Gondorian Drabble, Rated G)** _

Title: Light to Torech Ungol  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 100  
Setting/Source: post-_ROTK_  
Characters: Three princes.  
Disclaimer: These valiant young men are Professor Tolkien's, not mine.  


"But the great spider was slain!"

Scrambling to correct Elfwine, Elboron caught Eldarion's smirk; face aflame, he fondly glared back. "No, my lord; by report the Ringbearers but wounded it."

Eldarion winked; Elboron's pout fell to a smile, while Elfwine crowed. "Why do we wait? Let us go make an end of the beast, a deed as mighty as any of our fathers'!"

"My prince?" Eldarion paused at Elboron's glance, nodded, and laid his hand on the map. Grinning, Elfwine thunked his down. "So it is decided," Elboron affirmed. "Let us go, my princes, and bring light to the dark places of Torech Ungol!"

 

Cast of Characters Note:  
Eldarion --- Aragorn's son.   
Elboron -- Faramir's son.   
Elfwine -- Eomer'a son


	33. Before Turning Back

_ **Before Turning Back (Challenge Drabble; Pippin, PG)** _

This is for [](http://danachan.livejournal.com/profile)[**danachan**](http://danachan.livejournal.com/), with all my love.

Title: Before Turning Back  
Fandom: LOTR bookverse  
Characters/Pairing: Pippin, Merry and other hobbits mentioned  
Rating: PG for references to violence  
Written For: [](http://danachan.livejournal.com/profile)[**danachan**](http://danachan.livejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: Hobbits aren't mine, even though I wish they were.

 

Before turning back, Pippin cast one last look across the Shire's borders. Lake Evendim glittered in the evening distance; closer and darker, three Men limped away into the Dim Hills, driven like all the other Ruffians from the land they'd violated for too long.

On the other side of Pippin, towards the greener hills, the lads bound each other's wounds and set up camp under Merry's direction. Growing more cunning sortie by sortie, their bounders had lost no one this fight, with only one lad too hurt to walk. Pippin turned to them, and to distant Long Cleeve beyond, and smiled.


	34. Warriors for the Working Day

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
okay  
---|---  
  
_ **Warriors for the Working Day (G-rated Gen drabble, hobbits)** _

This is the second try at that [](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/profile)[**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/) "White" challenge. By the time I got it to where I wanted it the challenge was over, alas. Besides, I'm not certain they would have accepted this sort of riff on the topic.

The title is from my favorite speech from Shakespeare's _Henry V_, the speech right *after* the St. Crispin's Day speech.

Title: Warriors for the Working Day  
Rating: G, gen.  
Characters: Merry; hobbits, Ranger cameo  
Warnings: Dirt.  
Disclaimer: Just a brief benign avocational fiction.

Merry scrubbed his face with his shirt-sleeve, then frowned. It had been crisp and white, once, a birthday gift from Pimpernel; now the embroidery showed only as dun ridges against mud-dapples, while the cuffs were fraying. His face he doubted was much cleaner, judging by the others' smudged cheeks; thinking this, Merry glimpsed Sam plucking at his sleeve and wrinkling his brow, while Aragorn, doubtless used to dirt, strode on ahead.

Suddenly, Merry laughed, and Frodo, Pippin, and then Sam laughed with him. They were mired in a marsh, wearing half of it, but they were alive and together.


	35. A Dream of White Towers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://shirebound.livejournal.com/profile)[**shirebound**](http://shirebound.livejournal.com/)'s plotbunnies are wonderful things.

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
pensive  
---|---  
  
_ **A Dream of White Towers (LOTR: Faramir drabble, rated G)** _

No, I could never forget Middle-Earth, never.

Written for a past challenge at [](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/profile)[**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/), after rereading the end of RotK last night because I needed it.

Title: A Dream of White Towers  
Characters/Pairing: Prince Faramir and King Elessar; others mentioned  
Rating: G   
Book/Source: _RotK_, at end/post-script  
Disclaimer: Middle-Earth is the Professor's, and the fullness thereof.  
Author's Note: [](http://shirebound.livejournal.com/profile)[**shirebound**](http://shirebound.livejournal.com/)'s plotbunnies are wonderful things.

"There were three white towers," Faramir said, sunset gilding his face. "The greatest I knew for Elostirion, though I have seen it never with waking eyes; it gleamed almost brighter even than this Tower." Returning Elessar's smile, he continued. "Standing at its crown, at a balcony of alabaster, I looked to the West as we do now. I saw a ship, swan-necked, its sails of gossamer; he stood within, flanked by Mithrandir and the Lady of the Wood, and he held a star aloft in his hand."

With those words, Faramir sighed. "So I learned, my King, of the Ringbearer's departure."


	36. Peas in a Pod

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
my day is sucking mightily  
---|---  
  
_ **Peas in a Pod (Challenge Drabbloid, LOTR, Assorted hobbits, G)** _

Title: Peas in a Pod  
Fandom: LOTR (post script)  
Characters/Pairing: Merry, Pippin, Rosie, Diamond, Merry, Pippin.   
Rating: G as G can be.  
Written For: [](http://apple-pi.livejournal.com/profile)[**apple_pi**](http://apple-pi.livejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: Hobbits aren't mine, no matter how hard I wish.

"We named my boys for these rascals, why?" Rosie stood on the steps of Bag End, watching the Master of Buckland and the new Thain rolling about in Sam's neatly mown grass with their namesakes, while Farry Took sat on her hip and sucked his thumb.

"Well, they match," said Diamond mildly, holding Goldilocks. "Both Merrys are bright-haired, and look after their Pippins." Merry hauled Pippin to his feet as little Merry lifted his brother up.

Pippin promptly ruffled Merry's hair, and little Pippin knocked his brother over. "Aye, Miz Diamond, and both Pippins scamps." Rosie smiled over her shoulder as Diamond laughed. Goldi laughed, too, and Farry turned on Rosie's hip to stare at her. "Like peas in a pod."

"Big peas and little!" Diamond giggled.


	37. Why Write?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> likely to be longer than the drabble. First comment.

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
introspective  
---|---  
  
_ **Why Write? (Frodo, drabble, gen)** _

It appears my drabble-groove is back. Yay!

Title: Why Write?  
Characters: Frodo, Elanor. I was tempted to say "if you don't know I didn't do my job" but I won't.   
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: Yet another brief benign avocational fiction  
Author's Note: likely to be longer than the drabble. First comment.

I wonder sometimes, facing another blank page, why I write in this book. Why do I fill my days with inky scratches, striving to limn deeds beyond song, wonders beyond vision, horrors and malice perhaps better forgotten? Whom do I believe will read these tales and learn from them when I am gone?

Then I look over at a tuft of gold, at a sleeping flower's face, and I remember what I know. I write these words for those who died and those who dared, but moreso I write them for the future, for your siblings coming after, and for you.


	38. Withywindle Boating

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
cheerful  
---|---  
  
_ **Withywindle Boating (Merry, Sam, Rosie, and Elanor; G-rated drabble)** _

Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/profile)[**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/)'s Water challenge.

Title: Withywindle Boating  
Characters: Sam, Merry, Rosie, and Elanor  
Rated: G  
Work: post-_Return of the King_

Merry, of course, insisted on taking the Gamgees boating, though Estella held baby Frodo on shore. Sam and Rosie, unable to decline the dubious honor, clung to each other with white-knuckles and whiter faces, shuddering together whenever the little boat rocked, gasping when Merry rowed them up the Withywindle with powerful strokes of his long arms, and staring incredulously when he lay back in the sunshine with closed eyes and a grin while the current bore them back to the Brandywine. Elanor, too eager to leave ashore, leaned heartstoppingly far out over the boat's edge and cooed at her reflection.


	39. Shining Sleep

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
peaceful  
---|---  
  
_ **Shining Sleep (Frodo. Elanor, G-rated drabble)** _

I'm really not certain what this means, but it's for [](http://elasg.livejournal.com/profile)[**elasg**](http://elasg.livejournal.com/), for making me a lovely icon, and [](http://mordelhin.livejournal.com/profile)[**mordelhin**](http://mordelhin.livejournal.com/), who wanted to see me write this. And I need to reply to comments before I write anything else!

Title: Shining Sleep  
Characters: Frodo, Elanor  
Rating: So G it's almost H  
Warning: Het mentioned  
Disclaimer: These characters and their setting are not mine.

Frodo sat in the rocking-chair overlooking the back garden, starshine on his face and Elanor asleep in his arms. Hair like tufted _mithril_, little face peaceful and bright, she smiled, and he wondered what a baby might dream. His own dreams once held babies, like Elanor but dark-curled, held a fair bookish wife to love him and bear them; there had always been time to find a spouse tomorrow, till all time was past and his dreams sounded with the voice of the Sea. But in this moment Elanor lay in his arms, the stars singing in her sleep.


	40. Charm in Miniature

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
busy  
---|---  
  
_ **Charm in Miniature (LOTR G-rated drabble-and-a-half)** _

So, this 150-word tidbit is for the LOTR folk who still follow my journal, and dedicated to the newest beautiful redhead in my life. :)

And oh, my comics friends: hopefully I will have a Dick/Tim story I can be proud of to present to you sometime before the heat death of the universe. So please bear with me.

Title: Charm in Miniature  
Rating: G  
Characters: A young lady-in-waiting at the Court of the White Tree; Hobbits discussed  
Disclaimer: The speaker may be my creation but her world and new friends belong to the Professor.

When Mother dispatched me to Court I would not eat for two days, and I still miss Voronil, I do, but Minas Tirith is so fair, and oh the King's guests this year! Halflings, a family of them; they stand no taller than a child, but no one with sense behind his eyes could think them children. The father, Samwise, was a companion of the King in years past, and his eyes all deep and warm and wise put me in mind of my father's before he died. His wife is warm, too, and kind, and has all the Guards to heel, and their daughter is merry and learned and beautiful as a star, but I must confess my favorite of them all is their tiny Tom, who was born here. A more plump and charming babe you never saw, and so small he fits in my two cupped hands!


	41. The Birthday of the World

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
hopeful  
---|---  
  
_ **The Birthday of the World (droubble for Elanor's birthday)** _

I had to write something for her. I just _had_ to.

(For some lovelies on this subject, check out [](http://claudia603.livejournal.com/profile)[**claudia603**](http://claudia603.livejournal.com/)'s compilation [here](http://www.livejournal.com/users/claudia603/765243.html).)

Title: The Birthday of the World  
Rating: G for gen!  
Characters: Elanor, Sam, important history and a kingly cameo  
Disclaimer: So not mine.

Elanor shares her birthday with the world; two years to the day before her birth, her Da and Mr. Frodo unmade the Enemy's Ring. She's known this before she could read, and read of it more times than she can count, in the Red Book and in her Da's remembering eyes.

But it's one thing to know, and another to see; on her birthday in Gondor, King Elessar himself leads Elannor and her father up the steps of the Tower, high above the New Year celebrations of the jubilant White City. Well before they reach the topmost room her legs quiver and ache, but the vastness of the view, shining green and blue-grey rock and dusty ashen edges, is worth it.

Not that her legs don't hurt. In fact, her aching feet bring to Elanor's mind how far her Dad trudged, hungry and thirsty and weary likely more than he ever told; she tucks her arm in his and squeezes it, and he smiles and kisses her brow and murmurs, "happy birthday, Elanor."

"Happy birthday to the world you saved, Dad," she replies with a smile of her own, and the King squeezes their shoulders and the sunlight's bright all around them.


	42. Failed Scolding

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
bored  
---|---  
  
_ **Failed Scolding (Bilbo, Frodo; G-rated gen drabble)** _

For the [](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/profile)[**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/) Wrath challenge. What's wrong with me that I have far more plotbunnylets for this sin than for Pride?

Title: Failed Scolding  
Characters: Bilbo, Frodo  
Rating: G  
Warnings: implied violence, I suppose.  
Disclaimer: This is a brief benign avocational fiction.

Bilbo knew he should scold the lad; it wouldn't do to bring him to Hobbiton for a fresh start only to have it sullied almost before he'd moved in. So, he tried to say, "look at you, battered and bruised!" but it emerged as "let me bring you a compress for that eye." He tried to say, "scrapping is not the behavior of a gentlehobbit," but instead mildly observed, "fighting like this isn't like you, lad."

When Frodo muttered, eyes downcast, "they said he pulled her in after him," Bilbo gave up the scolding entirely, in favor of a hug.


	43. To The Ending of the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taken from Shakespear's _Henry V_, from my second-favorite speech.

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
somehow exhilarated  
---|---  
  
_ **To The Ending of the World (drabble, Halbarad, PG)** _

This was written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/profile)[**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/) "Black" challenge. It was meant to be angst, but Halbarad laughed at me.

Author: [](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/profile)[**rubynye**](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/)  
Title: To The Ending of the World  
Rating: PG   
Character: Halbarad, various peoples  
Title Note: Taken from Shakespear's _Henry V_, from my second-favorite speech.   
Thanks to: My roommate, who betaed.

Black bloomed and snapped above him in the wind, velvet-dark as midnight, set with burning stars; Halbarad smiled to hear the Horse-lords laugh amazement and the City sing joy, sunlight bright and smoky wind keen as only a man before his death might feel them. If they lost the day, no land in the West would long remain fair; if in triumph they preserved the little green land that was for so long his welcome charge, what better death might he meet? So, singing as he bore the standard of star, tree, and crown, Halbarad followed Aragorn's bright-flashing sword.


	44. First Star (Drabble, Merry, Pippin, Legolas)

_ **First Star (Drabble, Merry, Pippin, Legolas)** _

Slash, gen, whatever. Read it as you will. For [](http://community.livejournal.com/lotr100/profile)[**lotr100**](http://community.livejournal.com/lotr100/)'s current challenge.

**First Star**

Pippin had been restless all day, tossing in his sleep, wheedling to be allowed up, while Merry's weariness and worry had made him sharp-tongued. But peace blew in with the evening breeze, and the hobbits sat with Legolas, looking to the East where stars glimmered in a violet sky.

"Did you know," said Pippin softly, "that's the first star I've seen since before the Black Gate? Standing there, I had thought that for me all stars were gone."

Merry buried his face in Pippin's hair, wrapping him more tightly in his arms. Unheeded for the moment, Legolas watched them and smiled.


	45. Brandybuck Thief

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
accomplished  
---|---  
  
_ **Brandybuck Thief (G-rated drabble)** _

This week's challenge at [](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/profile)[**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/) is Envy.

Title: Brandybuck Thief  
Characters/Pairing: A dreadfully cheated Mistress Sackville-Baggins  
Rating: G for gossip  
Warnings: Lobelia S-B.  
Disclaimer: A brief benign avocational fiction.

That little Brandybuck thief! I have no idea what Bilbo sees in an urchin from that Brandy Hall warren, but then Bilbo's never been in the least respectable; it's been a constant burden to us his family. But this tops it all! Here comes this boy, encouraging Bilbo's oddities, stealing his attention from my son, stealing my husband's rightful inheritance, stealing my lovely smial! I can but hope that Bilbo comes to his senses and rids himself of this little parasite before any lasting harm is done.

Alas, Bilbo has never, I fear, been known for having good hobbit sense.


	46. Many Hands Make Light Work

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
thoughtful  
---|---  
  
_ **Many Hands Make Light Work (Tooks &amp; Troubles, hobbit drabble-and-a-half, PG)** _

Continuing on tonight's theme of "I can write anything as long as it's not what I'm supposed to be writing"...

This is for [](http://danachan.livejournal.com/profile)[**danachan**](http://danachan.livejournal.com/) and [](http://hyel.livejournal.com/profile)[**hyel**](http://hyel.livejournal.com/), because of [The Sisters Took](http://www.livejournal.com/community/hobbit_art/106109.html?style=mine). And because Nellie deserves some love.

Title: Many Hands Make Light Work  
Fandom: LOTR  
Rating: PG for violence discussed  
Characters: Pimpernel Took and her family  
Word Count: 150  
Disclaimer: As ever, not mine.  


Hobbits have their ways, and they keep to them as folk do, but it's the oak that breaks in the storm, not the bending willow. Bows will fit a lass's hands as well as a lad's when it comes to a pinch, so while Pearl sharpened arrow-heads and Pervinca teased the lads into practicing, Pimpernel filled a quiver, braided her hair, and tied up her skirts.

As it befel, she was the first to spot the ruffians, and she's never been sure but that her arrow was the one that struck the biggest brute through the eye. She came home again, muddy and worn and exultant, to Pearl's glare and Ferdi's fretting, but her Mam brought her tea and her favorite biscuits, and her Da kissed her cheek and put her on the watch-roll. And so it was that Nell also was the first to see Pippin come riding home.


	47. Comfort and Joy

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
hopeful  
---|---  
  
_ **Comfort and Joy (Drabble, LOTR)** _

I began this year with LOTR, and I guess I'll end it with LOTR as well.

Title: Comfort and Joy  
Fandom: LOTR  
Characters: two OC hobbits  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Middle-Earth is the Professor's, and the fulness thereof.

The Holes were cold and lonesome, stinking of confinement and fear, cell doors gaping ajar. Beri was just at the point of turning away, of declaring the place fit only to be stripped and filled in, buried and forgotten.

But he hefted his lantern once more; a bright dot gleamed in the dark. The lock gave easily to Dani's pickaxe, revealing a long tunnel stuffed brimming with barrels and boxes and all sorts of goods. Dani shot Beri a grin too joyful for words, as they knew all at once that Yule now wouldn't be bereft of comfort and good cheer.


	48. Incontrovertible

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
hopeful  
---|---  
  
_ **Incontrovertible (LOTR Drabble, G)** _

So, I wrote this for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/profile)[**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/) "Proof" challenge. Because I ever was literal-minded.

Title: Incontrovertible  
Fandom: LOTR  
Characters: Faramir, his brother and his king  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: The characters, the setting, and the last twelve words all belong to Professor Tolkien's estate, not to me.

When word had come of Isildur's heir, Faramir replied he must bear proof. Proof of lineage, of right to rule; proof sufficient when Boromir, who mayhap had tested the Ranger on their journey together, could not now report good or ill, would return nevermore.

But proof incontrovertible flared bright in trackless darkness; the star which guided Faramir shone on a kingly brow, lighting eyes of adamant and warmth. Faramir opened his eyes to that face, careworn and kind over him, and smiled as he drew breath to say, "My lord, you called me. I come. What does the king command?"


	49. Older Than The Sun

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
satisfied  
---|---  
  
_ **Older Than The Sun (LOTR Drabble, G)** _

I read too much about Elves when writing my story for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/3_ships/profile)[**3_ships**](http://community.livejournal.com/3_ships/) challenge. So now I have to do something with all these Elven ideas.

Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/profile)[**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/) "Surface" challenge. Inspired by [Urban Tapestry](http://www.electricpenguin.com/urbantapestry/)'s song "Lady Of The Wood".

Title: Older Than The Sun  
Fandom: LOTR  
Characters: A certain lady, discussed by someone who knows his history and someone who does not.  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: Everything but the order of the words belongs to Professor Tolkien's estate, not to me.

That lady you point to, do you not know her name? She is very fair indeed, and merry and bright, laughing there with the King and his new bride. But have a care how you cast your gaze; beneath the sparkling fall of her hair, her unlined cheek and lissom hands, runs the current of power that overbore Dol Guldur and cleansed Mirkwood of taint till it shone green once more. The Lady Galadriel is mighty and wise and older than the Sun, and you say she does not seem so only because you have not looked in her eyes.


	50. A Distracting Invitation

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
cheerful  
---|---  
  
_ **CMEM-07: A Distracting Invitation (LOTR, G for Gen Drabble)** _

So, for Celebrating Middle Earth Month, I have four Wintry Hobbity Drabbles. Here's the first.

Title: A Distracting Invitation  
Fandom: LOTR  
Characters: Pippin Took, Halbarad the Ranger  
Rating: G for Gen  
Disclaimer: So not mine.  


"...so you _must_ visit Great Smials for Yule, for ale and mulled cider and every sort of cake, mistletoe on lintels and holly all over, lasses in bright skirts and lads in bright vests and every able-bodied hobbit dancing. All the faunts'll beg for tales, but be warned, the littlest may think you Gandalf, and--- Halbarad?" Finding himself talking to empty air, Pippin glanced round and saw a branch swinging above his head, knocked clean of snow. Turning further he spied a long, booted leg, then its owner the Ranger sitting in the snow, holding his brow, silently laughing.


	51. Cracked in the Brainpan

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
cold  
---|---  
  
_ **CMEM-07: Cracked In The Brainpan (LOTR drabble, PG)** _

And here's a Spring drabble, to finish off the cycle, it being (allegedly) Springtime in the northern hemisphere.

Title: Cracked in the Brainpan  
Fandom: LOTR  
Characters: Young Tom Cotton, his sister, and an important gentlehobbit.  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: crack   
Disclaimer: Hobbits are, as ever, not mine.

Tom's sister's gone daft indeed, cracked as an egg. The hard year's just lately past, and he's not one to grudge her any happiness, but a mere bright morning's set her dancing about like a mad thing, with not even a spot of ale, and here's Mr. Frodo now to see her foolishness.

When Mr. Frodo jumps in, dancing like a tween, Tom's so gobstopped his ankles tangle; he'd fall over if Mr. Frodo didn't catch his wrist amidsteps, the both of them laughing, utterly cracked. _Someone'd_ best stay by to see naught unrespectable befalls, Tom thinks, and sighs.


	52. The Lining of the World

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
hopeful  
---|---  
  
_ **The Lining of the World (LOTR drabble, PG)** _

I wrote this, based on [this poem](http://sageness.livejournal.com/929555.html) *waves to [](http://sageness.livejournal.com/profile)[**sageness**](http://sageness.livejournal.com/)*, for [](http://danachan.livejournal.com/profile)[**danachan**](http://danachan.livejournal.com/); I intended it for the "North" challenge at [](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/profile)[**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/), but the references that would have qualified it ended up being edited out.

Title: The Lining of the World  
Fandom: LOTR  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Blood and death. Not grim, though.  
Disclaimer: Tobold Banks may be mine, but hobbits aren't, nor is the rest of Middle-Earth.  


Tobold Banks lies on bloody grass, eyes open to the sunny sky. Beyond him Captain Merry leads the lads after three Ruffians; beside him two more lie where they fell. Odd and yet not, Toby muses, his life soaking into the soft earth, that six months in those Lockholes didn't kill him but one gut-stab will?

Well, thereby its giver lost his greasy head, one less Ruffian to trouble the Shire, and if Toby might lie here forever, all he loves saved from harm... the sky shimmers open, impossible stars flaring, and his final breath is a laugh of wonder.


	53. Never Lack

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
tired  
---|---  
  
_ **Two LOTR drabbles, G/PG** _

For the [](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/profile)[**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/) 'Bounty' challenge. Because I'm contrary and it's springtime, respectively.

Title: Never Lack  
Fandom: LOTR  
Characters: Unnamed Ruffian Dude  
Rating: PG-something?  
Disclaimer: Middle Earth is the Professor's, and the fullness thereof.  


Men may die of lack, easily and painfully as by fire or sword. So I learned when the Straw-heads burned my father's farm; haughty Gondorians judged me a thief, bound me chained and ill-fed in darkness. My best choice among evils was thralldom to Isengard, gaining sunlight and shelter for freedom lost.

Now, sent to the North, I've traded handsomely indeed. The air's sweet, the food plentiful, the Shirelings plump and easily chivvied, the fair ones prettier yet in their fear. Gathering goods and hushing backtalk are easy pleasant tasks, and settled here I'll never lack for all I'd ever desire.

Title: Past All Expectation  
Characters: Merry, Pippin, Sam  
Rating: ever so G  


"Have you ever seen such a springtide?" Hefting his shovel, Merry fondly clapped Sam's shoulder.

"No one has! Not even the oldest gammer!" Pippin bounded over with a rattling wheelbarrow, even swifter on lengthened legs. "The apple-trees quite snowed us in with petals, and look, they're already bowed with setting fruit!"

"My Gaffer says, 'tis past all expectation." Sam nodded, cheeks only a little pinkened. "The Lady's to thank; her gift brought this about."

"Not to mention the sure hands of its wielder," Merry answered with a squeeze, and grinning Pippin gently elbowed Sam so that he smiled helplessly even as he blushed.


	54. Brought to Audience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my way-overdue Threesome Holiday Drabbles Project, and also [](http://community.livejournal.com/drabble_a_trois/profile)[**drabble_a_trois**](http://community.livejournal.com/drabble_a_trois/) prompt #26: New to You

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
content  
---|---  
  
_ **Brought to Audience (LOTR drabbloid, PG)** _

Title: Brought to Audience  
Fandom: LOTR  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Aragorn/Beregond/Frodo  
Acknowledgements: [](http://claudia603.livejournal.com/profile)[**claudia603**](http://claudia603.livejournal.com/) for requesting this.  
Author's Notes: For my way-overdue Threesome Holiday Drabbles Project, and also [](http://community.livejournal.com/drabble_a_trois/profile)[**drabble_a_trois**](http://community.livejournal.com/drabble_a_trois/) prompt #26: New to You  
_Disclaimer:_ None of these characters or their settings belong to me.

"My lord," Beregond stammered, startled by Frodo's hand tucked through his.

Frodo chuckled to himself -- among Men, a hobbit might still move silently if he so chose -- and raised one eyebrow in mock disapproval. "Mr. Baggins does quite well," he admonished, "especially when my errand is to fetch you."

"_Me_, my -- Mr. Baggins? But I -- " Frodo tugged, and Beregond, who could have borne him in one arm, was pulled inevitably along. "The King sent me from his sight, I am not sure --"

"We sent you from the City in justice and grief," said Aragorn, stepping from the shadows, "and I would see you now in joy, my Captain Beregond."

Frodo watched Beregond's words fall away in a wondering smile, watched Aragorn smiling softly as he took Beregond's hands, and smiled himself as broadly as he might.


End file.
